(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an oil container. It relates to a container for receiving an oil supply for an oil circuit and includes means for filtering the oil carried in the oil circuit.
(2) Description of Related Art
Oil containers of the aforedescribed type are employed particularly in motor vehicles, for example in the steering system as part of the hydraulic steering. Because the automotive industry is continuously striving to improve safety and comfort, particularly modern motor vehicles have typically a number of systems aided by hydraulics. Several oil circuits are therefore disposed in a vehicle, which require a container for storing the required oil and preferably means for filtering the oil. The filter means are partially integrated in the respective oil containers. Such oil container is disclosed, for example, in EP 1 669 119 A1.
According to the state of the art, separate oil containers for each oil circuit are arranged at suitable locations of the vehicle. This requires finding a suitable installation space among the other vehicle components. In addition, each hydraulic circuit must be separately serviced. Several locations or several oil containers must be filled with suitable oil when the systems are initially filled and whenever the vehicle is serviced. If in individual cases a composite hydraulic system is contemplated, then an additional line must be provided, thereby increasing the risk of leaks.